The Divorce
by The Storyteller of Old
Summary: Kagome is having trouble with her marriage to the smart and talented Sesshomaru Taisho. She contemplates having a divorce with him while holding back her feelings for another. Will she cheat on her husband? Probably. But, how will Sesshomaru react?


The Divorce

The Storyteller Of Old: Hello everyone. You may formerly know me as Sesshy'sShawty24. I no longer have 'You're My Slave'. But, I am here with other good stories as well. So, there's nothing to fear! Haha!

Kagome's POV

Before a bullet goes through your chest, you first see the gun. Before you taste cake, you are first met with a sweet scent. Before you get evicted, you are first met with a warning. And, with a divorce, it first begins with a fight. I'd love to lie and say I didn't see this coming. But, I wanted it to happen.

I can feel you looking at me in horror or shock. How can I want to divorce_ the_ Sesshomaru? Business tycoon, father to two children, and who plays golf on the weekends… But, you don't understand. So, I'll tell you why.

I had just woken from another night I spent alone, but I was joyous. I got out of our bed, leaving the sheets in disarray. Walking to the closet, I pulled out my house robe. Then, I started on getting breakfast made. Sayuri had come out of her bedroom. She was always the first to awake. I smiled, while cracking eggs, from hearing her door creak open.

"Mama, good morning," she mumbled. Pulling up behind me, she wrapped me in a strong hug. She was always more open with her feelings. And, it was obvious which parent she _didn't_ get that from…

"Good morning," I chirped, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama, I'm too old for kisses," she replied, rubbing her forehead.

"You're never too old for love." I smiled, knowing the crinkles near my eyes were showing.

"Hey, kid." Sho had finally awakened, snatching up a plain slice of toast while ruffing his sister's hair affectionately.

"You're still a kid, too!" Sayuri huffed.

"Sho, hurry up and eat breakfast. Sayuri go get your school bag."

Sayuri dragged herself off the chair to go get ready while her brother wolfed down a plate of eggs.

I turned to get my keys and bag. My job didn't start until nine while the children had to be at school at seven. This gave me plenty of time to come back to the house and get ready. Of course, I did have free time to do chores or watch whatever was on. But, daytime television was so _ugh_…

"Sayuri, come on!" I yelled, banging on her door. Later, she emerged, carrying at least four books in her arms.

Sho was sitting on the couch, smirking at his sister's scolding. With one look from me, Sho stood and opened the front door. He knew I did not play when it came to them being late for school.

After dropping them off, I fell onto the couch. I could feel every bone on my back shifting into the right place…and it felt awesome.

I allowed my eyes to close for what felt like a few minutes, but when I finally awoke…I was late for work. I jumped off the couch. I showered as fast as possible, throwing on Kors before heading out the door.

I could feel my shoes sliding off as I hurried into the doors of Kingston. Gray tiles were plastered on the floor while black mahogany wood was bolted into the walls. A large silver and crystal chandelier hung above our heads. Everyone wore a suit. There were no t-shirts or jeans. Those creatures, once seen, would send you home in a second and without a job. Everyone sported a PhD or masters in something or other…

Several eyes met my appearance. I could see the kindling of a rumor in every calculating eye, every creased brow, and every hand that itched to pick up their cell phones or tablets.

I walked to my office with my head held high. I was a mother with two children and I deserved some kind of slack. This slack was supposed to come from their hearts…if they had one.

I threw my jacket at my secretary, Sango, who caught it.

"What is there to do today?" I asked, still walking.

"You're already late for a meeting Mrs. Taisho," she responded, her thumb pointing to the back doors.

I opened the large wooden doors, walking swiftly to my seat. I was met with many blank stares. Although one new employer actually held a bemused expression. You could tell someone was new by their actions and the life inside them. The only thing that gave us ten-year workers life or anything close to that….was coffee and the weekend.

The head chairman didn't meet my eyes. "Well, it's nice of you to join us Mrs. Taisho. David, please commence." He motioned with his hand to the newbie. Are you kidding me? Newbies didn't get to talk. Newbies sat and tried to figure out what was going on. They didn't get the pointer either!

But, sure enough. He fixed his suit before standing up and picking up the pointer. A power point presentation appeared on the white screen behind him.

"So, I argue that we create a partnership with Taisho Corps. It has made twice as many sales as Kingston. And, the amount of new customers has tripled over the years. They have new innovative software with brilliant minds who work very hard. But, we can't ignore the white elephant in the room. Taisho Corps' main buyers are youkai with a couple hundred hanyou.

If we create a partnership with Taisho Corps, we will get more youkai customers and they will get more human customers. Everyone wins!" He paused and fingered the pointer. "I'm sorry my presentation is so short, but I can't find any reasons to not create a partnership with them."

Silence fell over the room. The head chairman looked towards the rest of us. "If you have any questions, comments, or any reasons not to create a partnership with Taisho Corps, please speak up."

I raised my hand.

"Yes," the newbie asked, smiling. I could tell behind his eyes that he was laughing at me.

"There have been many reports of employees attempting to sue Taisho Corps because of their long hard hours-" I saw his mouth open, but I continued.

"And, not the majority, but all of Taisho Corps are youkai. And, they don't need as much sleep or rest as humans. This is a known fact. How can we make sure that they don't expect us to enforce this much labor upon our employees?"

He replied, staring into my eyes. "Well, for one, that would be stupid, seeing as how they're aware of what our...species is if you will. And, the key word, attempted…is one I would like to emphasize. No matter where you go, there will be employees attempting to sue for too many hours or too strenuous work, but the truth is…no matter what species you are, no one likes hard work."

"Yes, but every contract Taisho Corps has attempted to create with another company has failed before a partnership was made. I'd like to bring up Spider Co."

Now, everyone turned and stared at me, evaluating me with calculating eyes. Good. Take that newbie.

I continued on. "The founder of Spider Co and the founder of Taisho Corps had a close relationship. They planned on creating a partnership for years…but a couple years back, they attempted to talk over the partnership with Spider Co. and it failed. Not to mention, since we're bringing up white elephants, some of our partnerships are strictly anti-youkai. We could suffer breaking ties with partnerships we've had for years for the sake of this hail mary. And, once word gets out that we attempted a partnership with Taisho Corps, in the event that we do, our partners could leave us just based on that. So, the question is…how much are we willing to risk for a company that hasn't reached out to any other company in years?"

The newbie opened his mouth, his expression furious. But, the head chairman cut him off.

"That is enough for one day. Meeting adjourned. We will discuss the partnership next meeting. Kagome," he called, meeting my eyes, "Good work."

"Thank you, sir," I said bowing my head slightly.

I yawned, patting my hand against my mouth. With one arm around the back on the chair, I was focused on my work. Then, I saw on my email tab a one in parenthesis. So, I clicked on the tab. The email was from someone named Bankotsu Bandit. Lol…Bankotsu the bandit.

I opened the email and I saw the most disturbing, obnoxious thing. A monkey was scratching his armpit while holding a banana like it was a microphone. At the bottom of the email, it read: SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM. See? You don't know whether this is spam or whether my name is Pam with an S in front of it.

I looked at the sender of the email, only to realize it was an employee of ours who sent it. I wondered who it was. I was interested in what type of fool would send an email like that, and to the CEO of Kingston.

I sniffed slightly to see if my nose was deceiving me, but it wasn't. I smelled ranch and the smell of fresh lettuce. My secretary must be eating lunch now. Then, my stomach growled. I lazily looked to the bottom corner of the screen. It was lunchtime.

I swirled one time in my black chair before standing up, putting on the black heels I had kicked off.

I went through the lunchtime like normal. Every table was filled beyond capacity. We did have a lot of employees, but we had a no eating in anywhere else but the cafeteria policy. I allowed my secretary to eat in my office because…well, I'll tell you another time.

I had a salad with strawberries, pineapple, and a few slices of banana. It had a swirl of raspberry vinaigrette. I was vegetarian. I went to the pastry section where I was just about to grab a couple croissants when the newbie from the meeting snatched up the tongs.

"Hello, Mrs. _Taisho_. How are you?" he said, staring at me, that same annoying twinkle behind his eyes.

"Why are you saying my name like that?" I snapped coldly.

"Well, I heard that your name was Mrs. Taisho in the meeting, but I didn't realize what that meant…Why wouldn't you want your company to partner with your husband's company?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You obviously weren't paying attention in the meeting," I replied, taking the tongs from his hand and placing two croissants promptly on my plate. I started walking away.

He ran to catch me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "But-… He's your husband," he finished softly.

"I don't confuse business with marriage," I said, giving him a pointed look.

"So, you really are as cold as they say…" he mumbled to himself, but I heard him.

"So, you really think I care about what they say?" I smiled.

He inhaled, as if about to confess something major. "Well, yes." He exhaled.

"Why?" I said, halting.

"Well…" He put his hands in his pocket, before giving me a look over. "You're wearing Kors. Your body looks like a supermodel's. You speak as if you're speaking to a child, to literally everyone. You wear Harvard or Yale on your face and the manner in which you walk. It's probably Harvard as I think back to the meeting. And, you're eating a salad," he said, looking pointedly down at my plate.

"What's wrong with my salad?" I asked, for once, at a loss.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "It's a fruit salad! Come on! This is simply un-American!"

Then, it clicked.

"You're American? That explains a lot."

"What do you mean? Aren't you?"

I laughed. I was considered a foreigner, but I was born in Europe…not America. I simply moved to Japan after college. I fell in love with it and my other half was in Japan.

He looked at me as if scared.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"You just laughed," he said, looking more calm, but still confused.

I rolled my eyes before throwing my plate in the trash and walking back to my office. Some men were just so inmature…

It only hit me after I sat down on my chair who most likely sent me the email…I growled between my fingers. That newbie…

I continued to work. It was 2:45 pm on Thursdays and Tuesdays when I had a mini-heart attack. Sesshomaru was supposed to pick up the children- Well, he was supposed to send a driver and the driver was supposed to drop them off with the nanny, Kaede. But, sometimes Sesshomaru would need his driver, so I would be forced to pick them up. It wasn't that I hated dealing with my children, but I seemed to be doing everything. He could at least pick them up on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I used the term 'pick up' very loosely. I always feared that I'd have to do something, and Sesshomaru would have to do something during this time.

I knew I could call a friend to pick them up, but I still freaked…It must've been one of those little quirks mothers get.

But, 2:45 pm had passed and so did my little heart attack. So, I resumed work happily. It reached seven p.m. and I had half an hour to go before going home.

"Mrs. Taisho." I heard Sango call out. I turned around. The day was almost winding down, and some of the employees had gone home. We shouldn't be having any problems…

"It's the school," she said, holding the phone out to me. The school? I knew Sayuri tried her hardest to beat her brother's 4.0 and Sho was always trying to imitate his father….so I didn't need to worry about grades. But, I knew Sayuri did sometimes act on her anger and correct teachers as if she were the teacher. This was rare though. But, I had no idea where she got that from… I knew Sho would do nothing to gain his father's ire.

I extended my arm out to take the phone from her with a sigh.

"Hello, Mrs. Taisho, could you please pick up Sayuri and Sho?" the administrative lady asked. I didn't know what to say. Weren't they picked up? I know I checked my phone, and Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru's secretary didn't call me. Why weren't they picked up?!

"Yes, I will be there in fifteen minutes. But, may I ask…did you call my husband Sesshomaru Taisho?" There was an edge to my voice that only those who had experienced my wrath could detect. Sango spun in her chair and resumed her work, taking the hint.

"Yes, ma'am. We tried his cellphone and his secretary's cell phone, but there was no answer," she replied.

"Okay. Thank you," I said, hanging up.

I put the phone back on Sango's desk. She turned around.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Taisho?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm just taking the rest of the day…" I said, grabbing my jacket and heading for the door. Walking down the hallway, I heard Artic Monkeys playing faintly. No music was allowed at any hour. I passed by Newbie's cubicle. There he sat, his posture slumped against the chair as if he were about to fall asleep. A paper ball hit the wall and fell ceremoniously into the trash can. His eyes widened, finally acknowledging my appearance, before straightening up.

"No. Just-I don't have time to deal with you. Consider your next paycheck to not be what you expected…" I said, continuing my journey to the elevators.

I pressed the button down, and I saw the newbie running down the hall to me. Don't run, is what I wished to say, but I refrained. He wouldn't last a month here…

"I was finished with my work, and I was just waiting for the printer to print off some stuff."

"Mhm," I said, disbelievingly.

"No, really…look here-"

"What? Were you printing off monkeys scratching their armpits?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, you saw that. That was just a dare some coworker told me to- You were the person I sent it to?! Uh…well." He scratched the back of his head apologetically.

I gave him a blank stare before stepping into the elevator.

"Wait," he called out, stepping into the elevator with me.

I sighed. My frustration was showing through my mask.

"Some of the other co-workers and I are going to this bar later-"

"I'm busy," I forced out before stepping out of the elevator.

"Well…if you change your mind, it's called Sam's Bar on 112 Gregory street. We're going at 10 pm!" he shouted, before leaving through the opposite exit. I shook my head.

At the school, Sayuri was asleep on the school steps. Sho nudged her awake upon seeing my car. Sayuri's eyes focused on the car, and the realization hit her that she had been left at school. And, I watched as sadness filled her eyes.

They both tiredly walked into my car.

"Guys," I said, looking at them through my rearview mirror, "how about we have pizza tonight or maybe ice cream?" I thought this would cheer them up. I never let them eat unhealthy things. But, their eyes were still staring through the car's windows.

So, I drove back to the house. Sayuri didn't make it to her room before sniffling became loud wails. I walked up and hugged her.

"Daddy, didn't mean it. He was just busy. He probably just signed off on some big deal," I said, kissing her head. But, I didn't know if that were true…Sesshomaru was prone to working long hours anyways, deal or no deal.

All I knew was that he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

The children and I were watching some random show called the cruuds or something. That took place in the prehistoric time. The cavegirl had discovered shoes and was expressing a very stereotypical female approach towards them. Then, I heard the front door click.

"Sayuri, Sho, go upstairs to your rooms." I commanded. Sesshomaru was going to get an earful, whether he wanted to or not.

Sesshomaru came in. I pretended to continue watching the movie while he began to take off his jacket and put his shoes up.

"How was your day, mate?" he asked, glancing at me.

"It was fine. Did you know we're thinking of partnering with Taisho Corps?" I asked, glancing at nothing in particular.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"Speaking of interesting, did you know what else happened that was interesting? I got a call from the school…"

"What did Sayuri do?" he asked, sounding tired.

I became defensive. "Why do you think its Sayuri's fault?"

"She has gotten in trouble before…"

"And? Why don't you ever assume its Sho? Is he incapable of-"

"I never stated that Sho was incapable. I merely stated that Sayuri has gotten in trouble before and-"

"No, you immediately asked what she did!" And, this isn't even what I wanted to talk to him about…ugh.

"So?" He asked, patiently. "Which one was it?"

"You." I crossed my arms.

He looked at a loss for a moment. "What do you mean? I am no longer a schoolboy-"

"What day is it?" I asked, impatiently.

"Its Tuesday." I watched as the realization of his mistake hit him.

"The least you can do is call, and why was your secretary indisposed?"

"What do you mean? She should've called you-"

"Well, she didn't. So, I ask again. What or who was your secretary doing?" My voice had unconsciously gotten louder.

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

"I think you know good and well exactly what I asked."

"If you're asking if I'm having an affair, then no. I have no idea what my secretary was doing at the time. I will fire her tomorrow morning. Now, if you don't mind…I would like to eat dinner and see my kids. Is that okay with you?" he asked, before getting his meal from the microwave.

I did not expect myself to literally scream out loud. But, I did. Sesshomaru looked at me with a raised eyebrow before I grabbed my jacket.

"And, where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your damn business," I replied, leaving through the front door. I got inside my black Sudan. Then, I took off. My problems that were a part of my marriage were literally in the rearview mirror. After twenty minutes of driving, I found myself at Sam's Bar. I reluctantly got out of the car, but I could feel my hands slightly shaking. I had never gone out to a co-workers' event such as this. So, I didn't know what to expect.

I walked inside the bar, the only sign of nervousness was the tight grip I had on my Dulce and Gabanna bag. I removed my glasses after entering the restaurant.

I glanced around nervously. Newbie's eyes were the first I met.

He greeted me casually. "Hello, Mrs. Taisho. We're so glad you could make it," he said, sounding proper.

I raised an eyebrow before throwing my coat at him as if he were my secretary.

"Very good milady," he teased.

I rolled my eyes in response. I noticed the other co-workers avoiding my eyes and looking rather…nervous.

Well, here I go…

I sat down right beside a rather nicely dressed man. He obviously made less than me because I didn't know him. I flipped my hair and flashed a smile at him.

His dark black eyes widened a fraction before he realized he was staring.

"I'm sorry. But…aren't you Mrs. Taisho?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, I am. However, I am off work, and am no longer your boss." I eyed the drink he had. It was a tall glass of whiskey.

"Bartender!" I announced, holding my arm up. "Give me one of what this gentleman has!"

Sesshomaru's POV

How dare she?! I slammed my first into the table. First, she picks a fight with me right after I get off work. Second, she leaves and goes who knows where at this odd hour after accusing me of cheating?! It makes no sense.

Sayuri and Sho tentatively came out of their bedrooms after their mother's spectacle.

"Father, where is Okaa-san?" Sho asked.

"This is none of your concern." I continued, avoiding his gaze.

"But, did she leave us?"

"What did I just say?!" I said, raising my voice a fraction.

I watched, in guilt, as my son shrunk back.

"No, your mother did not leave us…" But, I didn't know for sure. She was unpredictable. She never acted without rhyme or reason…It's just that you had to find out that rhyme or reason or you would never know.

I watched as Sayuri balled her hands into fists. She would not look at me. Her eyebrows were pulled down in frustration, and I could tell she was going to cry. It was always obvious what she was feeling.

"Do you wish to say something to me?" I threatened. She usually ran away to her bedroom, and avoided confrontation.

"I hate you," she screamed before running to her bedroom. I stared, my face blank, until I realized what had happened.

Sho had quickly followed after his sister. This was the first time my son had ever gone to comfort his sister.

I didn't care. If this marriage was going to burn in flames, I would leave with everything. Even my offspring.

I was humming loudly to Trick by SNSD while dancing on top on a table. I was using an empty wine bottle as my microphone. I had heard the song on the radio multiple times, but I couldn't remember the words.

As the song ended, the newbie grasped my hand, as I stepped off the table.

His eyes lit up as if I did something magical.

"What?" I asked, uncaring.

"Is this how you usually act behind the mask? No, don't. I know the answer." He smirked.

I took the drink from his hands and took a gulp.

"You think that you're showing me a new world, Aladdin. But, the truth is…newbie, I used to be the biggest party girl in college."

He looked down at me imploringly. "I don't think…I can believe you. That one is…kind of hard to believe."

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I couldn't feel my legs. So, I just rested my back arms on the bar, hoping this would wear off in a couple hours.

He motioned to the mixologist to bring another. "When I imagine you in your…er..younger days…I imagine a prim and proper girl who never even heard of coke except as a drink."

"Okay," I scoffed. "It's not my fault your perception of me is off. Believe what you wish…"

"Well, I could believe you…but, if and only if…" He took the olive from my glass, biting it off the toothpick. "You tell me one story about something you did that was bad, and I'll never bring it up again."

"One time, I stayed up all night. I didn't study and it was finals. I came into the class and I took the test…"

"Oh, how heinous," he said, dryly.

I nudged him. "That's not the end of the story. So, I failed the test…"

"This is so sad…."

"I'm not done!" I slammed down my drink. "Then, I slept with the teacher and I saved my 4.0 gpa from destruction…"

"Nice," he commented, looking bored.

"What?" Did he expect me to of killed someone? What did he want from me?

"I think I can't believe that story until I experience what that teacher did…"

Was he hitting on me? I knew many guys still found me attractive, but my marriage to Mr. Taisho, business tycoon, Mr. success story, had stopped men from even attempting. This was another time I realized he was either stupid or very brave.

"I'm just kidding," he said, laughing loudly. "I know you're married. But, you-you're face…" He continued to laugh.

I threw my drink in his face before collecting my purse and jacket.

"Hey, I'm sorry…"

I began to walk towards the door. Many co-workers looked around nervous, hoping they still had their jobs.

"You shouldn't be driving!" He called out, running to me.

"Fuck you."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Fuck…you," I replied, turning around to face him.

"I didn't mean to insult you. But, you are…married," he said, emphasizing the married part. I couldn't reply to that. What was I expecting? I was married. I am married. What was I even doing here?

His expression softened. "I don't know what's going on between you and Mr. Taisho, and it's none of my business. But, why did you come tonight?" I felt my cheeks grow hot.

It was 2 am. But, the city looked the same as it would at ten pm. Orange, red, and green were reflected on a watery gray road. Traffic moved slowly. It had just rained. But, it was warm. So much that the cars that stayed still had foggy windows. Then, there was the soft sound of water running into the sewers.

"I wanted to-" I began. But, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I was doing here. "Nevermind, it was a mistake." I quickly got into a cab, telling him Taisho's residence was more than enough.

I put my hand on my forehead. Tears slid slowly down my face. I haven't cried since I was just freshly married. It seemed eons ago…but it was a lot closer than that.

I didn't realize that the cab driver had stopped until he called my name out.

I looked up, and upon realization, I got out of the car. I was unaware of the war going on in the house. I opened the front door, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Sayuri was screaming at her father as if he was the devil.

"You're the reason she's gone! You think I haven't heard your fight? She's angry because you left and that you're never here! And, now she's gone and…Okaa-san!" She screamed, running into my arms.

"Hey kiddo," I greeted, softly. I glanced over at Sesshomaru who might as well have been pulling his hair out just to complete the look of stress that was evident on his face.

"And, where. Have. You been. Mate?" he growled.

"None of your business. Sayuri, go back to bed and tell your brother to go to bed if he's awake." I combed down her hair with my fingers.

She walked off, glancing at me and then Sesshomaru before leaving.

"You didn't answer my question-"

"Yes, I did. You just didn't like the answer I gave you."

"Another word, Mate. And, I will take you over my lap and dominate you all over again."

"Sure, do what you will. That's what you do anyways…" I walked up to our bedroom. He followed after.

"What? Stop talking in parables! What is the problem?"

"I want a divorce," I said flatly.

The Storyteller Of Old: Well, that's the end of the chapter! I'm sorry it's so short! I was aiming for at least 6 thousand words, but oh well! Stay tuned because next chapter I'm promising a very detailed lemon between Kagome and…Well, wait next week. I know it seems as if Bankotsu is stealing Kagome away from Sessh-

Sesshomaru: He is. I demand that his character be killed.

The Storyteller Of Old: I'm sorry, but we're not doing that Sesshy. Calm down. You'll live happily ever after!

Sesshomaru: But, the fanfic is called The Divorce! I obviously don't end up with mate!

The Storyteller Of Old: Maybe….maybe not. Let's see what happens next chappie! :D


End file.
